Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo
by Chinatsu Ayana
Summary: " Kalau begitu Sasuke mau jadi peliharaan Sakura?"/" Hah! Kamu pasti bercanda, aku bukan peliharaan," / " Asik! Kalau begitu Sakura akan mengurus Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang," / " A-apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura!"/ " Hadiah selamat datang," Romance/Family- SasuSaku/ RnR!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo © Chinatsu Ayana**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Family, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura : 10 tahun**

**Sasuke : 11 tahun**

**.**

**.**

" _Tadaima_," Sesosok gadis berumur Sepuluh tahun menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menggeser pintu rumah itu.

" _Okaeri _Sakura-chan," muncul wanita separuh baya - Haruno Mebuki - ibu dari gadis berambut pink yang baru saja datang. Mebuki itu menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. " Kamu pasti lelah, ayo ganti baju dulu." Ucap lembut Mebuki itu.

" Kaa-san Taka ada dimana?" Ucap Sakura yang masih melepas sepatunya.

" Ada di halaman belakang Sakura-chan, ganti bajumu du-"

" TAKA!" Sakura berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, dia melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan di halaman belakang itu dengan tergesah-gesah.

" Yay, Taka!" Akhirnya dia menemukan yang dia cari yaitu seekor ayam kate kesayangannya, ayam yang memiliki bulu berwarna biru tua dan yang baru berumur satu tahun, dan juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Sakura berlari mendekati ayam kate kesayangannya itu dan memeluknya.

" Taka~" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Kau tau di sekolah tadi seru loh! Sakura menjahit kain, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya," Ucap Sakura yang curhat masalah sekolahnya kepada Taka.

" Taka, tadi teman-teman masih jahat dengan Sakura. Mereka menjahili Sakura dan tidak mau bermain dengan Sakura," Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi sedih.

" Petok…petok…" Taka mengeluarkan suaranya seolah-olah mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan.

" Kau belum makan ya? Sakura ambilkan makanan untukmu," Ucap Sakura, dia berlari kecil menuju dapur rumahnya dan mengambil kotak berisi makanan untuk Taka, dia melihat ke dalam kotak itu, ternyata makananya hanya sisa sedikit.

" Kaa-chan makanan Taka habis!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju ibunya, "Lihat Kaa-chan, makanan Taka cuma ada sedikit," Dia menunjukkan kotak makanan Taka.

Mebuki mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, " Nanti kita beli yang baru ya, sekarang kasih saja dulu makanan ini untuk Taka." Sakura mengangguk, lalu dia kembali ke halaman belakang, Sakura menyebarkan makanannya di sekitar Taka, dengan cepat Taka memakannya.

" Maaf hanya ada sedikit, tapi Sakura akan membelinya lagi nanti," Sakura tersenyum melihat Taka memakan makanannya dengan cepat, dia duduk direrumputan dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Petok…petok," Taka berkokok seperti menjawab apa yang Sakura katakan padanya.

" Hihi… Kau lucu," Sakura terkikik kecil.

Sakura sangat senang dengan ayam yang dia beli 4 bulan lalu dengan memohon kepada Ibunya saat dia melihat stand penjualan ayam kate di perayaan festival musim panas. Tapi Ibunya menolak untuk membeli ayam kate itu dengan alasan kotor, bau dan alasan tidak ada yang mengurusnya, tapi anak kecil tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Sakura menangis dengan kencang sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan tatapan kasihan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Ibu Sakura membeli ayam kate itu, sesampainya di rumah Sakura berjanji pada Ibunya kalau dia akan mengurus Taka.

" Kuharap kita bisa bersama sampai dewasa nanti," ucap Sakura menerawang jauh masa depannya, tapi wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi sedih. "Tapi kata Kaa-san umur Taka tidak sama dengan Sakura," ucap Sakura lirih. "Sakura tidak percaya! Kaa-san mungkin hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku saja agar aku merawat Taka dengan baik," Dia memeluk tubuh kecil Taka yang masih asik memakan makanannya, karena merasa terganggu Taka melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura dan berlari keluar dari pagar.

" AH! Kaa-chan Taka kabur!" Sakura berlari menuju pagar yang ditutupi oleh tanaman hias.

" Huah! Aniki tangkap ayamnya," Sakura mendengar keributan dari balik pagar.

" Aku berhasil menangkapnya, mungkin ini ayam milik tetangga."

Sakura yang berhasil keluar dari tanaman-tanaman hias itu bingung melihat orang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya. "Permisi," Suara Sakura terdengar kecil, Sakura takut dengan orang-orang yang baru dia temui.

Pria dan anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan, " Wah anak manis, ini punya kamu ya?" Tanya pria yang memegang Taka, Sakura mengangguk.

" Kata Kaa-chan jangan bicara dengan orang asing, dan paman orang asing," Ucap Sakura dengan wajah ketakutan.

" Paman," Ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan menahan geli perkataan Sakura.

" Sasuke jangan tertawa," Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, " Tenang saja aku bukan orang asing, kami baru sampai di sini dan kami akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan ini-" Pria yang bernama Itachi itu menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. "-Uchiha Sasuke, Adik kecilku," Itachi tersenyum kecil.

" Jangan bilang 'Adik kecilku' Aniki!" Pipi Sasuke digembungkan dan menyentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah. Mau tidak mau reaksi Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa, jelek!" Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget, wajah Sakura menunjukkan kalau dia ingin menangis, terlihat sedikit air mata di ujung matanya.

" Huah! Jangan menangis gadis kecil, Sasuke jangan seperti itu cepat minta maaf," Itachi mendorong kecil tubuh Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengembungkan pipinya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta maaf. " Maaf," Sakura menghapus air matanya dan meraih tangan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum.

" Namaku Haruno Sakura, Sakura tinggal di sini," Sakura menunjuk ke arah rumahnya.

" Sakura-chan tetangga baru kami rupanya, Salam kenal Sakura," Itachi tersenyum dan memerikan ayam kate kesayangan Sakura kepada Sakura. " Ini ayamnya,"

" Paman tidak main ke rumah Sakura? Kata Kaa-chan kalau ada tetangga baru Sakura ajak main ke rumah," Sakura memeluk Taka dengan erat.

" Sakura-chan jangan panggil Paman ya, panggil saja Itachi," Itachi berbalik menuju rumahnya. " Nanti mainnya ya Sakura-chan," Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, " Hei," Sakura memanggil Sasuke meminta perhatian Sasuke.

" Ada apa?"

" Rambutmu mirip dengan bulu Taka," Sakura menunjukkan Taka.

" Tidak mirip!" Bentak Sasuke, " Lagian kamu sudah besar masih main dengan ayam," Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mengejek Sakura.

" Sakura masih kecil dan Taka ini teman Sakura tau!" Sakura ikut membentak Sasuke, dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. "Lihat deh Sasuke, rambutnya mirip dengan Taka." Sakura tetap meyakinkan Sasuke.

" Tidak mirip!" Sasuke kembali membentak Sakura lagi.

" Kalau begitu Sasuke main ke rumah Sakura, nanti kita tanya Kaa-chan." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap. " Ayo lompati pagar ini," Sasuke yang pasrah mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan Sakura. Sasuke memanjat pagar pemisah rumahnya dan rumah Sakura, dia mengikuti Sakura dari belakang melewati tanaman yang berada di depannya. Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menariknya.

" Ayo ikut Sakura," Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya. Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Sakura yang beralasan mau bertanya kepada ibunya tentang kemiripan Sasuke dan Taka, sebenarnya Sakura hanya ingin mengajak Sasuke main ke rumahnya. Sakura sangat senang mengetahui tetangga barunya ada yang seumuran dengannya.

" Hoi, sampai kapan mau menarikku terus, aku mau pulang. " Sasuke sedikit menyesal sudah menuruti gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang menariknya secara paksa ini, padahal dia baru saja sampai dan dia belum makan semenjak perjalanan dari rumah lamanya.

" Aduh Sakura, jangan bikin Kaa-chan khawatir. Kamu tadi kema-" Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki di belakang Sakura. " Manisnya," Mebuki tersenyum.

" Permisi, maaf mengganggu," Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam.

" Kaa-chan, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangga baru kita," Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan taka dari dekapannya dan dia menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

" Wah tetangga baru ya, Salam kenal ya." Mebuki mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke. " Nama Bibi Haruno Mebuki,"

" Kaa-chan, Sasuke mirip Taka kan? Liat rambutnya mirip," Sakura melompat-lompat kecil dan matanya berbinar.

" Haha... Sakura tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti Sasuke tidak suka loh," Mebuki terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan putri tunggalnya. " Kaa-chan siapkan makan malam dulu ya," Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

" Sudahku bilang kan aku tidak mirip dengan Taka," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

" Baiklah tidak mirip," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, " Kalau begitu Sasuke mau jadi peliharaan Sakura?"

" Hah?! Kamu pasti bercanda, aku bukan peliharaan," Sasuke yang kesal mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan dari pegangan Sakura.

" Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu mirip rambutnya dengan bulu Taka," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, " Mau ya Sasuke?"

" Aku tidak mau!"

" Ayolah Sasuke,"

" Tidak!"

" Sasuke!"

" Tidak, Sakura!"

" Sasuke!"

" Ahh! Baiklah aku mau, tapi kamu harus diam dan jangan cerewet," Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tidak tahan mendengar suara rengekan Sakura.

" Asik! Kalau begitu Sakura akan mengurus Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang," Sakura dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di kening Sasuke, Sasuke yang kaget dengan cepat mundur selangkah.

" A-apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura!" Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke.

" Hadiah selamat datang," Sakura tersenyum senang, " Sasuke boleh Sakura pegang rambut Sasuke?"

" B-boleh tapi jangan lama-lama," Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Sakura, dengan wajah yang malu-malu Sasuke terdiam nenunggu aksi Sakura.

Sakura mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke, " Wah rambut Sasuke halus," Sakura semakin mendekati tubuh Sasuke, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. " Sasuke wangi,"

Sasuke terkejut dengan wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat, dengan sontak dia mendorong Sakura. Wajah Sasuke memerah, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasuke wangi, Sasuke tidak sengaja mencium aroma tubuh Sakura yang menurutnya juga wangi.

" B-bodoh!" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah Sakura yang bingung.

" Wah kalian sudah akrab ya," Terdengar suara baritone yang Sasuke kenal. " Halo Sakura-chan, aku dan orangtuaku datang untuk berkunjung,"

" Halo Paman, ups maksud Sakura Itachi-nii," Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

" Aniki, Otou-san dan Kaa-chan dimana?"

" Ada di dalam, sedang ngobrol dengan Bibi Mebuki," Itachi menyeringai ke arah adiknya dan Sakura, tetapi yang dilihat Sasuke dan Sakura bukan seringai melainkan seperti tersenyum. " Sasuke yang akrab ya dengan adik baruku," Itachi berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Adik baru?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksud Itachi. " Sasuke, maksudnya adik baru?"

" Jangan bertanya denganku. Dasar Aniki mengada-ngada," Sasuke mengerti maksud Itachi, kemungkinan maksud Itachi adalah adik iparnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak ke datangan Sasuke sebagai tetangga baru Sakura. Sakura yang biasanya murung karena di sekolahnya tidak memiliki teman bermain sekarang berubah, Sakura sangat menantikan waktu pulang sekolahnya, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bersekolah seperti Sakura dan anak pada umumnya, orang tua Sasuke memilih untuk _home schooling._ Sakura tidak tau alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak bersekolah dengannya, walaupun Sakura sudah bertanya berkali-kali dengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tadaima_ Kaa-chan!" Sakura berlari menuju ke dalam rumah.

" Aduh Sakura lepas dulu sepatunya!"

Sakura mengabaikan omelan dari Mebuki dan segera berlari ke belakang rumahnya, " Taka!" Sakura berlari menghampiri ayam katenya.

" Kamu sudah pulang rupanya, Sakura." Sakura segera membalikan badannya setelah mendengar suara yang familiar.

" Sasuke, _Tadaima_." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_ Okaeri,_" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke bersiap dengan rutinitas Sakura setelah pulang dari sekolah.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Sasuke, " Nee.. Sasuke kamu tau, tadi mereka mengusiliku lagi. Teman-temanku menaruh kodok di dalam laci mejaku," Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, dia menunggu dan mendengarkan cerita Sakura sampai selesai.

Kebiasaan Sakura saat pulang sekolah, dia selalu bercerita masalahnya saat di sekolah. Biasanya Sakura bercerita dengan Taka, tapi karena Sakura mendapatkan peliharaan baru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang dia lebih banyak bercerita dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus rambut _pink _Sakura untuk menenangkannya. " Sudah selesai ceritanya?"

" Iya sudah, tapi Sakura masih mau tiduran seperti ini. Boleh?" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

" Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama Sakura? Kalau bisa kan seru," tanya Sakura.

" ... "

" Sasuke?"

" Aku tidak bisa Sakura, sudahku katakan berkali kali bukan?"

" Sakura tau, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?" Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya.

" Baiklah tidak apa-apa, tapi Sasuke main terus ya dengan Sakura,"

" Iya aku janji," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu harus ada bukti janji,"

" Bukti janji seperti apa?"

" Bagaimana kalo ini," Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan bibir Sakura yang kenyal menempel dibibirnya. " Segel selesai, segel janji," Sakura tertawa senang.

" ... "

" Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" Sakura,"

" Iya Sasuke?"

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi, apalagi secara mendadak," Wajah Sasuke memerah semerah tomat, mungkin Sakura terlalu polos dengan tindakannya tadi, tapi Sasuke mengerti dan lebih pintar di bandingkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Tangis dapat terdengar di dalam rumah Haruno, suara tangis itu milik gadis kecil bersurai _pink_. Sejak pulang dari sekolahnya dia mendapati ayam katenya mati saat dia mencarinya di belakang rumahnya. Sakura berpikir kalau Taka sedang tertidur, tetapi saat Sakura memangil Mebuki untuk mengecek Taka, ternyata Taka sudah mati.

" Takaaa...!" Sakura menangis dengan sesekali meneriaki nama ayamnya. Sasuke sejak tadi menemani Sakura hanya bisa duduk di samping Sakura.

" Sudahlah Sakura, kita bisa membeli ayam baru," ucap Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

" Sakura tidak mau yang baru, Sakura mau Taka!"

" Tapi dia kan cuma ayam,"

" Sasuke jelek! Huuh... Taka itu teman Sakura!" Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang.

" Diamlah Sakura, kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang," Permintaan Sasuke dihiraukan Sakura. " Sakura, aku juga peliharaanmu kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu kamu tidak perlu sedih seperti ini," Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

" Sasuke mau bersama Sakura selamanya?" tanya Sakura disela-sela tangisnya yang mulai reda.

" Hn,"

" Sasuke janji kan?"

" Iya aku janji," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Segel dulu," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

" T-tidak perlu Sakura," Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu begini saja," Sakura menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke, kemudian Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

" Sakura sayang Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum lebar menunjukan giginya.

**.**

**.**

**The End ? / To be Continue ?**

**.**

**.**

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

Halo semuanya! apa kabar? baik? aku sih kurang baik karena mau Ujian Akhir Semester nih. Maaf sebelumnya belum bisa nyelesain fanfic aku yang lama terutama yang The Book, ini malah bikin fanfic baru lagi.

Sebenernya ini Fanfic udah ada idenya pas aku masih SMA tapi belum terlaksana. Kenapa aku bisa bikinnya sekarang? Itu karena pas aku mau lanjutin Fanfic aku yang The Book datanya ilang atau tidak ada, mungkin aku menyimpannya tidak di folder seperti biasanya, jadi ga ketemu hehe..

Nah karena putus asa cari file The Book yang chapter selanjutnya, malah nemu file ini, jadi aku bikin aja ini hehe..

Aduh si author ini malah curhat hehe.. dan ini cuma bikin selama 5 jam haha.. ngebut but.. biasanya aku bikin ga secepet ini, mungkin author lain ada yang lebih cepet? haha.. *encok* pegel ._.

Oh iya buat judul ini Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo itu artinya Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, haduh kalo pake judul indonya kayak sinetron atau FTV ya judulnya haha..

Dan ada yang belum tau ayam kate? Ayam kate itu seperti ayam biasa, bedanya dia badanya lebih kecil dan punya kaki pendek, aku terninspirasi dari ayam kate aku yang mati nih.

.

ARIGATO!

RnR? (Please banget di Review ya :3)

.


End file.
